


Golden Mon'keigh

by CiaphasKhaine



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Custodes on the field, Gen, One-Shot, Post-Guilliman Awakening, Short, Wrote this in a few minutes out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaphasKhaine/pseuds/CiaphasKhaine
Summary: The Custodes were never meant to sit around.





	Golden Mon'keigh

"If you want to live, stand up."

Orland never thought he would he taking orders from a mon'keigh. The human was much larger than any others he had seen, and was clad in an ornate golden armor that reflected light perfectly. The golden beast was faster than he would have liked to admit, even faster than him, stronger, too. It had killed waves upon hordes upon droves of Tryanids before stopping to order him up. It fought nothing like the gene-warriors he had faced before, it fought alone, perfectly by itself. He had never seen a human like this.

"I said, stand. UP." The human demanded, and Orland obeyed shakily, donning his helmet once again and scrambling to raise his shuriken launcher. The human nods, and seems pleased. Its grasp upon its bladed-pole returns to its natural grip and he plucks it from the ground, tilting the weapon's edge towards the dirt and looking back over the battle. More humans like this one fought back the Tyranids, cleaving even the largest of them in twain with ease and blowing them to bits with their bolt weaponry.

What was a three-sided war had shifted into a two-sided one with the arrival of the tyranid fleet. The humans had consolidated what land they had left and hunkered down, completely ignoring the T'au and Aeldari forces upon the planet, the same had happened to the T'au, and then his own people had been beaten back severely, left to only a handful of buildings and warp-conduits now. They had picked up some static, wisps of human-speak on various frequencies, starting with cries of reinforcements, then replies from some distant world, then howls of veneration and hope and joy over the comms.

He never cared to listen long, but the term 'Custode' had been thrown around a few times.

All Orland wanted now was to know one thing. These things were faster than him, stronger than him, smarter, more clever, quicker, braver, and many more things more than he could ever be. If the humans had these warriors, and by Khaine he prayed they had more of them, why had they never been used?

What else had the humans been keeping locked away? What great weapons did they keep to themselves, far from the curious eyes of their enemies?

As he charged into battle behind the golden warrior, he kept these thoughts to himself, knowing they would terrify him if he pondered on them long.


End file.
